


Pride

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blame Smallville for this, Embarrassment, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Jewel Kryptonite, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Power of Suggestion is Dangerous, not explicit, oh dear!, takes place in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: “One should be careful not to gaze into the abyss too long, lest the abyss gaze back into you.” Fredrick Nietzsche.Kara learns the hard way that Pride goes before the fall when she is exposed to Jewel Kryptonite, and gains the power of suggestion. Controlling others by telling them what to do is a very awkward ability.The story belongs in Season 2, by the way!





	Pride

Kara looked at the crystal on the ground. It alternated every color of the rainbow, quickly, and she was entranced by it. She picked it up and smiled. It seemed to glow even brighter when she had grabbed hold of it. 

She thought for a moment about it being Kryptonite, but dismissed that idea. She did want to go and show it to someone though. She thought about taking it back to the DEO, but thought they would want to do too many tests.

She decided to go see Lena. 

She found Lena in her office, at her desk. “Hello, Lena!” 

Lena jumped slightly, and looked up to see Supergirl standing on her balcony. “Oh, hi there! What can I do for you?” 

Kara handed her the crystal. “Hey, I'd like you to run some tests. I found this, but I'm not sure what it is exactly, other than extremely pretty.” 

Lena looked at it, and saw the glow fade as it left Kara's hands. “I will run some tests. At the very least it would be good for when Disco comes back.” 

Kara smirked. “You're younger than me. How would you know about Disco?”

Lena chuckled. “Regardless, I'll do the tests.”

&^&

Several hours later, Kara was at her apartment watching a move with Alex and Maggie, when her phone rang. She answered it when she saw it was from Lena. 

“Hey!” She said happily and got up to leave the room. She closed the door to the living room almost all the way.  
“So, I did some tests, and it does seem to be some type of Kryptonite, but since it didn't seem to do anything to you at all, I think it's probably the safest form of Kryptonite ever.” 

Kara relaxed. “Okay. Good. That's nice. Last thing I want to do is find Kryptonite that makes me grow a third head.” 

Lena chuckled. “Kara. You know that really only works if you have two heads to begin with, or is there something I don't know about Kryptonians down there?” 

“Oh, geez, that's what the phrase means!” Kara yelped.

Lena sighed. “Poor Kara. But yes, that's what it's in reference to, but a lot of people don't know that.” 

Kara groaned and leaned back on the door, pushing it open a few inches. “Thank you, Lena, I would have brought it to the DEO, but Alex and J'onn would just be all up in arms and freaking out over a new type of Kryptonite.” 

Kara felt the door be yanked open and turned around to stare into the angry face of her sister.  
“I have to go, my sister is going to yell at me.” 

She hung up and glared back at Alex. Alex blinked and took a step back. As mad as Alex was, even she knew Kara could win against her in a staring contest. Kryptonians didn't have to blink nearly as often as humans.

“Excuse me? Did you just tell Lena you're Supergirl?” Alex spoke after a moment.  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Don't you roll your eyes at me!” Alex growled.

Maggie placed an arm on Alex's shoulder and Alex shrugged it off. 

Kara took a deep breath. “First off, my secret identity is mine to share. Not yours, not Maggie's, not anyone else. Secondly, I tried to tell her and she told me she already knew ever since I flew to her office on a bus. Well, to be fair, she said she knew the moment I walked in with Superman.”

“She's known who you are this entire time?!?!” Alex yelped.

Kara sighed, and rubbed her forehead. She was feeling her anger rising, and she needed to get out of here before she actually hurt her sister's feelings.

She walked away from Alex and towards the apartment door. “Where the hell do you think you're going?” 

“I'm going to be with the only person who seems to actually care about me, Alex. Lena Luthor. She didn't tell anyone, she has no reason to tell anyone, and for crying out loud, I know you're new to being gay, but how could you not tell Lena was gay for me? I mean, I freaking picked that up!” Kara groaned.

Alex blinked. “Are you in a relationship with Lena?”  
Kara sighed. “Yes. I don't care what you say, Lena and I have been together, dating, and stuff, for a few months.” 

Alex yelped. “Months?!” 

Kara rubbed her forehead again and looked at Alex. “Alex, you are my sister, and I will always love you, but if you can't accept this, the fact Lena and I are together, then I have to say only one thing to you...” 

Maggie had an inkling what was coming. Kara took a deep breath. “Alex, go fuck yourself.” 

Alex blinked, and her eyes seemed to glow with a strange light.  
Maggie opened her mouth to speak, half torn between congratulating Kara on standing up for herself, even if Alex would be pissed at her, and saying how shocked she was Kara would say that.

What Alex did next stopped her from saying anything about Kara.  
Alex looked down at her body, and thrust her hands into her pants, starting to moan as her fingers touched herself. 

Her other hand came up and started rubbing at her breasts through her clothing. 

Maggie just stared in shock as Alex began to pleasure herself in front of both Maggie and Kara.

Kara blinked, and didn't say anything either, too shocked to react.  
Alex soon brought herself to the brink, moaning happily. “OOH.” 

She pulled her fingers out of herself, and then she froze, her fingers halfway to her mouth to lick the juices off. 

The first person to speak was Alex. “What the fuck just happened? I am so aroused right now it's not even funny.” 

Maggie blinked. “I need a drink.” 

Kara stammered. “I think I know what the rainbow Kryptonite does!” She rushed out of the room, leaving Maggie to figure out how to tell Alex she just masturbated, quickly, in front of her sister, just because her sister told her to go fuck herself.

&^&

Kara stood in Lena's office only 20 seconds later, but it felt like an eternity.  
“Honey, what's wrong?” Lena frowned, seeing the troubled look on Kara's face.

Kara blinked. “I found out what the rainbow Kryptonite does. Or whatever our name is for it.”  
“I was going to call it Jewel Kryptonite.” Lena spoke.

“Right, that works. Apparently, it gave me the power of suggestion!” Kara yelped.

“Suggestion? You're a stage hypnotist now?” Lena smirked.

“Go slap yourself for that joke.” Kara groaned.

Lena's eyes glowed, and then she slapped herself and then said. “What the fuck? Why did I do that?”

Kara groaned. “Alex, I got so mad at her. I told her to go fuck herself, and she did it. Literally, she did, right in front of me.” 

Lena rubbed her face and said. “Well, damn, Kara. This is something we need to keep a handle on, because this isn't a power you want to abuse.” 

Kara groaned. “At least I can get normal criminals to stop being criminals easier.” 

Lena nodded. “Indeed. But you really got to be careful what you say until this is over.” 

Kara shivered. “I know that if I tell someone to take a flying leap, I better make sure they're on the ground floor.” 

Lena chuckled. “Or that you don't tell people to kill themselves.”  
Kara winced. “I was hoping I didn't have to say that.”

Lena frowned. “Honestly, I hope this wears off in a day or two at most.” 

Kara nodded. “Yes, me too.” 

&^&

As Kara had predicted, crime was easy to foil when all you had to do is tell the criminals to stop fighting you.

That night, she was relaxing in the alien bar when Maggie sat down across from her. Kara noticed Maggie had been crying, and groaned. “I ruined everything!” 

“No, no, you didn't, Kara. Yes, Alex and I had a fight, but every couple fights.” Maggie sighed.

Kara groaned. “Yes, but please don't lie and tell me it didn't have anything to do with what happened earlier?”

Maggie frowned and remembered the conversation she had with Alex earlier.

Flashback:

“What the fuck?! No, really, what the actual fuck, Maggie. You're saying that Kara told me to go fuck myself, and I did just that, in front of both of you?” Alex groaned.

Maggie sighed. “Yes, that's exactly what happened. I was frozen in shock, otherwise I would have stopped you from...”

“Humiliating myself? I was basically mind-raped by my own sister.” Alex groaned.

“Geez, look, I know you were upset with Kara before this, but please, she didn't mean to hurt you at all.” Maggie winced.

End Flashback.

“Yes, she was really upset, and stupid me tried to convince her to not hate you forever.” Maggie grumbled.

Kara groaned. “I'm so sorry.” 

Maggie smiled. “Don't worry. It hurt, but she'll come back around.” 

They talked for awhile, and then Maggie got up to leave. Kara sighed. “Maggie, please, be careful.”

“I will, Kara.” Maggie spoke, remembering that Alex and her would smooth their relationship over eventually.

&^&

Maggie walked into Alex's apartment, since they both shared it now, Maggie moving in. Alex looked up from the bourbon she'd been drinking, straight out of the bottle, Maggie realized, and just glared at her.

Maggie frowned and looked at the floor. “You're mad at me, but you'll come to realize I'm not the bad guy here.” 

Alex sighed. “I just, I don't know what to do. I honestly don't.”  
Maggie's cell phone rang and she picked it up off the table she had just placed it on. “Hello, Kara.” 

Alex said nothing and Maggie listened to Kara for a moment. Her eyes glowed and she hung up the phone. She walked over to Alex and hugged her.  
Alex sighed and melted into the hug, which started to become uncomfortably long.  
“What exactly did Kara say?” Alex spoke.

Maggie said nothing and continued to hug Alex. Alex frowned but let Maggie continue to hug her.  
Maggie's phone rang again, and Alex sighed. “Are you going to answer it?” 

Maggie still didn't reply and Alex winced. “She told you to hug me and never let me go, right?” 

Maggie still said nothing, and Alex groaned. “This is going to be a long night.” 

Kara walked into Alex's apartment a few minutes later. “Stop it, Maggie.”  
Maggie stopped the hug and said. “Wait? What happened?”

“I'm so sorry, Alex! I only just realized afterward that it was my voice that made people do things.” Kara groaned.

Alex shrugged. “You didn't say stab me to death, so there's that.”  
Kara frowned. “Look, can we please repair our relationship. I never expected anything like this to happen.”

Alex sighed. “What the hell, I can't get mad at you for too long.”  
She got up and hugged Kara. 

Maggie relaxed. “Well, this is a relief. Now I can go to sleep without worrying about Alex strangling me in my sleep.” 

Alex smirked. “Very funny.”  
Kara sighed with relief and said. “I'm going to leave now and go home.”

&^&

A short time later, Kara stood in front of her bathroom mirror and said. “You can do this. You just have to relax and calm down and not accidentally start World War Three.”

She took a deep breath, and said. “You can do this, Kara. You can use this power in a good way.”

Kara sighed and walked away from the mirror, confident, and her eyes glowing.

&^&

The next day, Kara walked into Lena's office and smiled at her. “I'm feeling better, and I haven't messed with anyone yet, so I think it's worn off.” 

Lena smirked. “Let's test your theory.” She paged Jess. “Can you come in here, Jess?”

Kara groaned, and Lena smirked.  
Jess walked in. “You wanted to see me, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena smirked. “Jess, I told you before, call me Lena. Ms. Luthor is my mother, and I most certainly do not like being reminded of her.” 

“Good point, sorry, Lena, ma'am.” Jess gulped slightly. She had always been a bit afraid of Lena, and especially with how Yolanda seemed to have disappeared without a trace. She couldn't be certain if Lena did something or not.

Kara walked closer to Jess and said. “Jess, can you do me a favor?”  
“Sure.” Jess spoke.

Kara whispered something into Jess' ear, and her eyes glowed. She walked up to Lena and kissed her. 

Then she yelped in shock and pulled away. 

“I am so sorry, Lena, I don't know what happened!” Jess blushed, and ran out of the room.  
Kara groaned. “I was really hoping that wasn't going to happen.”  
Lena sighed. “Just don't get into any fights where you tell people to kill themselves for the next few days.”

“I've never told anyone to do that!?!?” Kara yelped, shocked that Lena would suggest that.

&^&

Kara tried her best to stay away from anyone that she would potentially bother. Everything fell apart when Alex walked into her apartment at 2 in the afternoon, looking as though she'd spent the better part of the last few hours fighting an addiction to alcohol, and failing horribly at it.

“Have you ever wanted to just go and get drunk, and just never stop drinking.” Alex groaned.

Kara sighed. “Alex, what happened? Yesterday, you seemed to be okay with Maggie.”

“Sure, then today, I woke up and saw she left me a note that said she had to take a small break from me.” 

Kara winced. “I'm so sorry. You know I didn't say anything to her about that.” 

“It's okay, Kara. It's not your fault. This is on me, for being the idiot that I was yesterday and saying nasty things. I deserve to have her leave for a bit. I screwed up. Hell, that's most of the reason I'm drunk.” 

Alex grumbled and Kara took a deep breath. “Alex, stop drinking.” 

Alex chuckled. “I don't think you can use your new power to do the impossible.”  
Kara frowned. “Everything you drink shall taste of wormwood!” 

Alex winced and took a sip of water from Kara's faucet. “No, still tastes like water.”

Kara sighed. “Alex, please, I'm worried about hurting people.”  
Alex frowned. “Damn, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole when drunk.” 

Kara hugged her. “I'm the one who's an asshole. I embarrassed you because you made me get angry.”

“Well, I did tell you to not hold things in anymore, otherwise Red Kryptonite exposure might not be the only thing that makes you snap.” Alex sighed.

Kara looked at the ground and then back up at Alex. “Alex, you know I'm always going to care for you. Even when you do manage to make me mad.” 

“We're sisters, kind of comes with the territory.” Alex grinned. 

Kara hugged her, and then spoke without thinking. “I love you.” 

Her eyes glowed, and then Alex blinked as Kara walked towards her.  
“Kara, what's going on?” Alex yelped.

“It's okay, I love you.” Kara said and then kissed her.  
“Whoa. Okay, you really need to be careful what you say until you get this fixed.” Alex spoke, her eyes widening.

Kara yelped and rushed out of her apartment, leaving Alex alone.

&^&

“Help me, Lena! I kissed my own sister!” Kara spoke, as she rushed into Lena's office. Where she was talking to a few other people.  
Who all turned to look at her. 

Lena's mouth dropped and Kara yelped. “You all will forget I was here as soon as I leave.” Everyone's eyes glowed, and Lena walked over to her, put a hand on her arm, and dragged her over to the couch. “It's okay. Come on, tell me what happened. Also, nice job using your power there.” Lena spoke.

Kara frowned. “I said I love you to my sister, you know, a standard thing, and apparently, it kicked in, and I kissed her.”

“Yes, that sounds like an awkward thing for certain.” Lena winced. “Well, remember, this should be over by tomorrow.” 

“Please don't let me screw up badly between now and then.”

&^&

 

In retrospect, maybe Kara shouldn't have spoken out loud her concerns, because that night, things went from bad to worse.  
It started when Kara had a knock on her door, and she opened it to see Alex, Maggie, and Lena standing there.

“What are you all doing here!?” Kara yelped.  
“We decided that the best way to prevent you from being so worried is to have Lena tell us embarrassing stories about you, that way you'll be too busy blushing to say any words.” Maggie smirked.

Lena chuckled. “That's not entirely how it was decided, but yes, Kara, I think we know how to take your mind off of this.”

Alex nodded. 

From that point, things progressed normally, Lena telling stories, most of them not actually embarrassing, Alex and Maggie laughing, and Kara blushing.

Everything went well until Kara spoke with a relaxed voice.“You guys, thank you for this. IT means a lot to me.” 

Alex grinned. “Hey, anything to make sure you don't accidentally summon Cthulhu or something.”  
Kara rolled her eyes. 

Lena grinned and put her hand on Kara's. The gesture was not missed by Alex or Maggie, and Alex smiled. “Wow. How could I have missed this for so long!” 

Kara smiled and said the words that completely broke everything and made the night into a tragedy where no one died at least. “Well, Alex, sometimes you can be blind to the obvious. I love you guys, I really do, and I want you all to know that if it wasn't for you three helping me, I don't think I could have gotten through it. So, all of you, thank you so much. I love you three so much, and I know you love me.” 

Alex, Lena, and Maggie's eyes all glowed, and so did Kara.  
Maggie grinned broadly and kissed Kara.

Lena grumbled and then kissed Kara. “No, she's mine.”  
Alex sighed and kissed Kara. “No, she's mine.” 

&^&

When the sun shone down on Kara, she was in a heap of girls. Alex lay beside her, Lena laid on top of her, and Maggie was lying on the other side of her.  
From what she could see, all of them were naked. 

Kara really wanted to scream in terror at what had happened, but she felt it would have made the situation worse.  
She blushed and stayed where she was. She was certain she shouldn't move during an event like this.  
Alex was the first one to wake up and her eyes widened in shock as she realized what happened.  
“What the fuck?!” Alex yelped.  
Lena and Maggie woke up from the shout and Maggie almost fell off the bed as Lena sat bolt upright.  
“Holy hell!” Maggie gasped.

Kara groaned. “I can't believe this happened.”  
“Stupid Kryptonite!” Alex groaned.

“Jewel Kryptonite gave me the power of suggestion and made me have a foursome!” Kara groaned.  
“Well, I mean, a foursome isn't that bad.” Maggie spoke. 

“Can we please just forget this happened. The Kryptonite is no longer in my system!” Kara groaned. “I can feel it being gone. Oh, geez, Oh man. This is so awkward.”

Alex grinned. “Well, my ass doesn't hurt!” 

Lena laughed. “Oh, dear. Anal Probing from aliens!”

Kara blushed. “Lena! Alex!”

Maggie shrugged. “Would not be the first time it happened to me.”

Alex snickered. “Okay, Maggie. Let's traumatize Kara some more.”

Kara winced. “I am so sorry about all of this, guys.” 

Alex shook her head. “It's fine, Kara. You most certainly didn't mean to cause problems.”

Lena messed up Kara's hair, causing Kara to groan. “Exactly, Kara didn't know this could happen.

The End...?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Blame Smallville for this. :P  
> That being said, I hope you like it, and please do not set me on fire.
> 
> Anyone want to give me suggestions on the tags?


End file.
